<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Only Useless When it Rains by stinathewicked</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948885">You're Only Useless When it Rains</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stinathewicked/pseuds/stinathewicked'>stinathewicked</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Manipulation, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Pining, Possessive Behavior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:21:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stinathewicked/pseuds/stinathewicked</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place just after Mustang's fight with Lust. Edward visits Mustang in the hospital to say thanks, and let's darker urges take over instead. When Edward decides to lay himself out as bait for Scar, Mustang steps in to take the fiery blond into hiding instead. Nothing could possibly go wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Elric/Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Useless When it Rains</p><p>Chapter 1: I Want to Break Free</p><p>“Fullmetal,” was the greeting Edward was met with as he finally managed to get a meeting with Mustang. The bastard. He was so busy holled up in a hospital room to take meetings? The level of pretentiousness was oozing off the snooty bastard in waves. It always has been. </p><p>Be that as it may—he had saved Al’s life. He had saved his life, and in so doing ended up in a hospital bed with one of his men paralized. Havoc, he thought his name was...the one that always seemed to be at the Colonel’s side.</p><p>From what Al had told him, Mustang had burnt the homunculi over and over again until she was crispy fried. He couldn’t even imagine such a fate, even for those heartless creatures. Then again, he had gone toe-to-toe with these things before, and he knew there was only one real way of stopping them. </p><p>“Colonel,” Edward greeted back, shifting uncomfortably in the doorway. He had insisted on coming here without Alfonse. He hadn’t wanted his brother to actually hear what he had to say to this prick. Golden eyes glanced around the room, landing on the empty bed in the corner. “Where’d he go?” </p><p>Mustang frowned, glancing over to the empty bed as his forehead creased with what could only be construed as worry. “They’re running some tests.” </p><p>“Tests?” Edward questioned, his eyebrow arched as his curiosity bled through his propriety. </p><p>“Yes,” Mustang’s tone was cold as he narrowed his eyes at the short blond. “He may never walk again.” </p><p>“Because of the homunculus?” Edward questioned, an unreasonable amount of guilt filling him as he knew that he should have been there. If he had just been there instead of back home speaking to his father, then Alfonse wouldn’t have gotten damaged...neither of them would have. </p><p>“Is there a reason you’re here?” Mustang questioned, voice guarded as he had refused to waste both of their time and answer the obvious. </p><p>Ed stared at the floor, steeling his nerves as he stepped further into the room. “You got hurt, right?” </p><p>“No,” Mustang murmured mockingly. “They’re just keeping me in this hospital bed because I heard the food was really nice.” </p><p>Edward bristled, hackles raised. “You don’t always have to be so sarcastic, asshole!” </p><p>“And you don’t have to come into my room like a scared kitten and waste my time!” Mustang snapped right back, dark eyes glowering. </p><p>“I was trying to be gracious!” Edward growled right back, fists in balls at his side as he stalked over to the bedside, grabbing the front of Mustang’s hospital gown and yanking him forward. “Will you just shut up for five minutes and let me thank you!” </p><p>He huffed, letting go of the gown as the statement seemed to have at least caused the colonel to be in less of a bitchy mood. “When have you ever felt the need to thank me for anything? It isn’t like you.” </p><p>“And you would know so much about what I’m like?” Edward asked, defenses up as this man always seemed to be able to get under his skin. He hadn’t come here for a fight. He had come for the exact reasoning he had told him...to thank him for what he had done for Alfonse. ...If there was another reason he wanted to see him—well—he certainly wasn’t going to bring it up. </p><p>“I think I have a fairly good concept by this point,” Mustang agreed with the assessment. “I know if you did come here to thank me, it must have taken everything in you to walk through that door.” Mustang shook his head. “You don’t have to thank me, brat. I didn’t do it for your brother.” </p><p>“Well that’s comforting,” Edward managed to bite out under his breath, pushing his temper down. “I know there were other people you care about there—Havoc and Hawkeye, but you saved him regardless.” </p><p>“Did you think I was just going to let a kid die?” Mustang questioned, disgust at the insinuation filling his tone. “Besides, bitch had it coming.” </p><p>Ed’s eyes flickered down to the hospital bed where a bandaged hand was resting on top of what looked to be scratchy woolen blankets. “He’s not, you know,” he said softly, wondering if the rumors had been true, and Mustang had actually carved a transmutation circle into his hand. </p><p>“He’s not what?” he bit out snippily, clearly more and more annoyed with this conversation. Edward knew he had to make it quick. Even still—he couldn’t seem to manage to get out the words as he stood there in awkwardness, staring down at that bandaged hand. “Full Metal, did you come here to deliberately waste my time?” </p><p>“I wasn’t aware that your schedule had gotten so busy,” Edward mocked. “Next time I’ll try to have Hawkeye pencil me in between your scheduled jello feedings and sponge baths.” </p><p>“If only I could be so lucky. The nurses here are a completely different level of hot.” Edward bit his bottom lip at that, his nose turning pink as he shifted. </p><p>“That your type?” he asked before he could stop himself. “Long white stockings...tight dress...rectal thermometers?” </p><p>“Isn’t it everyone’s?” Mustang questioned right back, brow arched. “You ever stop to think that you shouldn’t be asking your superior officer who his type is?” </p><p>“Why?” Edward questioned. “Do you never talk about girls with Havoc?” </p><p>Roy snorted at that. “That’s a bit different, don’t you think?” </p><p>“No, I don’t think!” Edward snarled, being interrupted almost immediately by Mustang stating under his breath. </p><p>“Well that much is obvious—”</p><p>“I just meant!” Ed took a deep breath, trying to control his temper as he forced his eyes up to the Colonel’s face. “I just meant that Al isn’t a kid, and neither am I. You don’t have to treat us like children.” </p><p>“Alfonse is 14,” Roy argued with a frown. </p><p>“Almost 15!” Edward shot right back, not really knowing the point he was trying to make, only knowing he desperately needed Mustang to acknowledge the fact that his brother was growing up. </p><p>“Making you almost 16,” Mustang stated carefully. </p><p>...Edward supposed that may have been the point. </p><p>“Right,” he answered, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly at the cold calculating gaze now focused on him. </p><p>“Right…” Roy drew out, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his bandaged hand. “So you came here to say thank you?” the Colonel asked, drawing them back to whatever point there may have been for the visit. It was something Edward was feeling less and less sure of. </p><p>“Did you carve it into your hand?” Edward asked before he could stop himself, once more derailing the conversation. “The transmutation circle, that is,” he clarified at the look of confusion. </p><p>“Yes,” Mustang answered slowly. “Didn’t really have a choice.” </p><p>“Think I’ll miss the white gloves," he mumbled under his breath. </p><p>"Oh?" Mustang questioned. "I wasn't aware you were such a big fan of the uniforms. Perhaps we should start making you adhere to code and wear one yourself?" </p><p>"Like Hell…" he grumbled under his breath, squirming slightly at the way the Colonel was grinning at his disgust. "Can I see it?"</p><p>"My hand?" Roy questioned. </p><p>"If you don't mind…" What was he doing? Why was he asking Mustang this? Why would he jeopardize his career out of some—what? Infatuation? </p><p>Mustang watched him for a few moments, as if trying to read something from his face. He sighed, reaching down with his good hand and undoing the bandage. His eyes locked on Edward’s face the entire time as he slowly unwrapped to reveal the healing scabs. </p><p>“Why did you make me do this?” Edward ignored the question, studying the slightly inflamed marks, tracing over every pattern carved into his skin. It was sloppy, but then, he supposed he hadn’t been aiming for complete perfection as he was trying to save all their lives. </p><p>“It’s going to scar,” he pointed out, fascinated by the markings. </p><p>“Probably,” Mustang agreed. “It’s alright, I’ve had worse scars.” </p><p>Edward understood that. His body was covered in scars. They ached during the rain, and they pulled at his flesh, and sometimes—a lot of times, they pulled at a different part entirely inside of him. The same part that couldn’t look away from Roy’s hand as he reached out before he could stop himself. His own gloved hand traced along the markings. </p><p>“You got stabbed too, didn’t you?” His eyes didn’t leave that hand, only being drawn away from his sick fascination when Mustang grabbed at his chin, drawing golden eyes up to him. </p><p>“What is this?” Mustang bit out. “Why are you petting my hand, Fullmetal?” </p><p>“Can I see it?” Edward asked before he could help himself, his stomach tightening with whatever it was he had started in this room. Yet, now that he had started it, he couldn’t bring himself to relent. </p><p>“What?” Roy sounded beyond irritated now, and Edward knew he was about two seconds away from being thrown out of the room and court martialed just for the Colonel’s bristling irritation. </p><p>“Can I see where you got stabbed?” Edward questioned. “I heard you used your abilities.” </p><p>“Do I ask to see all the places on your body that the homunculus have touched you?” Mustang bit out, though his voice was full of curiosity as he had yet to look away. </p><p>“Would you want to?” A blush lit up his cheeks at the question, trying to fight the urge to cover his mouth and back away out of the room. </p><p>“Edward,” Mustang spoke in warning. “You should go.” </p><p>“Why?” Ed asked stubbornly. “It’s for research.” </p><p>“You know why,” the Colonel spoke, fingers tightening along his jaw. “And it most certainly is not for research.” </p><p>“Let me,” Edward asked softly, fist clenched in anxiety. </p><p>“No,” Roy spoke stubbornly. </p><p>“Let me!” the alchemist spoke more forcefully. </p><p>“No,” his superior’s voice was laced with disgust. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but let’s just say that I accepted your thanks, and that the rest of this never happened. Go. Home. Ed.” </p><p>“Don’t tell me what to do!” Edward bristled, hurt and rejection filling him as Roy turned down his offer...to what? Ogle his scars? When exactly was it that he had completely lost his mind? Was he just off his game from Al being attacked? Was he just looking for a fight after he had learned that he hadn’t brought back his mother? </p><p>“I’m your superior officer,” Mustang reminded him. “It’s literally my job to tell you what to do. Not that you’ve ever been all that good at following orders.” </p><p>“Why would you think I would start now?” Edward questioned right back, ripping his face from Mustang’s grasp. “You’re the one making this weird!” </p><p>Roy’s mouth hung agape in shock. “Oh I assure you, Fullmetal, I am absolutely not the one making this weird.” His eyes glanced up and down over Edward’s tense form. “This isn’t going to happen. You should walk away.” </p><p>“Not feeling much like walking,” Edward responded, mouth set in a hardline. “You got hurt. You got hurt because you were protecting my brother. I just want to see what it cost you.” </p><p>Mustang had sacrificed for his family. He had sacrificed to help him. Sacrifice always brought pain. Pain had been the one constant in his life. It had been the one comfort to push him towards his goals of restoring his and Al’s body. ...Now he supposed he would have to add Colonel Mustang to the list. </p><p>Though it wasn’t just that, was it? It had never just been a tallied obligation when it came to Mustang. This man had been the one to come get him from Resembool. Mustang had been the one to give him his dream...his goal. Mustang had been the one to always set something ablaze within him, even without the use of his handy alchemic abilities. </p><p>“Fine,” the Colonel relented, reaching over to his hospital gown and undoing the tie on the side. He unwrapped it, and Edward’s eyes narrowed in on the impressive array of tanned skin being revealed to him. Mustang’s abs were sharp enough to cut as a wave of desire he wasn’t sure he understood filled him as he took in every detail. </p><p> A bandage was wrapped around his torso, and Edward could smell the antibiotic salve that had been slathered onto the wound, along with the distinct smell of aloe. “You’re burned?” </p><p>“I had to cauterize the wound,” Mustang supplied. “Is it everything you hoped it would be?” There was a mocking tone in the Colonel’s voice that would have made Edward twitch if he wasn't so focused on his prize. </p><p>“You did that because of me,” Edward stated, always the first one ready to take the blame. </p><p>“Not really,” Mustang assured him, not seeming to be uncomfortable at the way the teenager was gawking at him. </p><p>“Because I wasn’t there to protect Al,” Edward explained instead. </p><p>“Again...not really,” Mustang assured him. “I had my own reasons, and I would have been there if you were there as well. Not that I would have said no to the back-up.” </p><p>“Sorry to have disappointed you,” Edward replied, reaching out before he could stop himself and pressing gently along the wound. </p><p>The hiss of pain the act invoked caused a shiver of arousal to shoot directly to his cock as he couldn’t help the small moan form leaving his lips. </p><p>Mustang snatched at his wrist, pulling it away as he gripped it and made him focus his attention back onto that now angry face. “I’m not disappointed. ...I would, however, describe myself currently as being a bit confused.” </p><p>Edward frowned at him. “I’m not trying to confuse you.” What exactly was it that he was trying to do? Molest his superior? He was nearly 16, and whenever he got urges...whenever he tried to feel something for Winry, he never could. </p><p> </p><p>“Well you failed in that regard, because I’m about to have you committed.” Mustang yanked on Edward’s wrist as he was practically pulled onto the bed, their faces inches away. “You like scars, brat? You like seeing people hurt?” </p><p>Edward blushed again, shame filling him as he tried to yank his hand away, but Roy held on tight. “I’m not a freak!” </p><p>Roy snorted at that, shaking his head in disbelief. “You’re absolutely a freak...A short...bratty...freak.” </p><p>“Don’t call me short,” His mind flashed to talking to Al, about how their souls were connected. “Never knew you to care about things like that.” He scoffed, trying to cover up his outburst as he pulled against the pressure Mustang was putting on his wrist. </p><p>“Oh I don’t care, Pipsqueak,” Mustang assured him. “Not about your height. The fact that I’m half your age...that you’re a guy...that you’re my charge...that you seem to be half hard after making me wince...but not about your height.” </p><p>“I’m not hard!” Edward balked, gasping as Mustang reached out and pressed against his burgeoning erection. </p><p>“Really?” the Colonel asked, fingers tracing slowly along the length of him as Edward’s toes curled in his boots. “Do you want to know why I think you came here?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s probably wrong,” Edward spoke, breath hitched as this was the first time anyone besides himself had ever touched him there. His eyebrows knitted as his hand covered Mustang’s, nails digging into the wound to get him to stop. </p><p>“I doubt it,” Roy spoke, not moving his hand. “You’re here out of a sick sense that you should have been the one to fight Lust. You always seem to be rushing head first into danger...and you always come back more injured than you started.” </p><p>Edward narrowed his eyes. “Just what are you trying to say, asshole?” </p><p>“You went through a traumatic event that still must cause you such pain,” Roy leaned forward on the hospital bed, mouth pressed to his ear as a shiver of anticipation went down his spine. “But I don’t think it caused you any suffering—not the physical part anyways.” </p><p>“Let go,” he finally did balk at whatever insanity had possessed him to let Roy Mustang touch his dick in the first place. </p><p>“Or what?” Roy breathed against his ear. “Why are you acting so shy, Elric?” The hand rubbing softly against his hardening shaft began to move more deliberate. “What are you going to do to me if I don’t stop?” </p><p>Edward moaned at just the thought, wondering if Mustang was right. Had he deliberately sought out danger? Had he sought out pain? “I’m not what you think I am,” he denied, biting his lip as his cock pressed up against his zipper, and Roy raised an eyebrow as he took in the size. </p><p>“You making sure I didn’t have a problem with short things suddenly makes more sense.” </p><p>Edward wanted to die as humiliation filled him, trying to rip at that hand on him, while holding back a moan. “Stop it,” </p><p>“Don’t worry...I told you I didn’t discriminate against Pipsqueaks,” he mocked darkly. “Especially ones with masochistic tendencies.” </p><p>“Mustang!” Edward got out, shifting his hips as the front of his pants began to wetten as he was closer than he had considered. </p><p>“Mustang?” the bastard questioned. “I’m your superior officer, Elric—you call me Sir.” </p><p>Edward was practically biting through his lip to stop from moaning, all but bucking into the flat palm now pressed against him, and this shouldn’t turn him on. He shouldn’t be getting off in a hospital room with his superior officer palming his dick and telling him how small he was...but he was. </p><p>“Please,” he managed, not knowing what to even ask for with his experience as his free hand grabbed for his own hair. </p><p>“Please what?” Mustang spoke, voice an aroused growl. </p><p>“Please sir,” he managed, giving in as his body heated in embarrassment, and whatever weird thing they were doing crashed around him. </p><p>Mustang met his eyes as he slipped his hand down passed the belt and into his jeans, and Edward gasped as that hand wrapped around his cock. He came embarrassingly fast, never having experience in the way of hand jobs before tonight. </p><p>His blond hair hung in front of his face as his hips stuttered as Roy’s hand pumped him slowly. “You’re welcome,” Mustang spoke softly, hand slipping out the front of his pants. </p><p>“For the handjob?” Edward questioned, not yet able to look at the no doubt mocking look on his face. </p><p>“For your brother,” Roy corrected, and Edward watched as he wiped his hands on that same scratchy blanket. “But this can’t happen again, do you understand me?” </p><p>“I understand,” he spoke, feeling light headed as shock, shame, and relief filled him. </p><p>“You understand, what?” Roy corrected him.</p><p>It took Edward a second to realize what he wanted, but when he did he looked up with an embarrassed glare. “I understand, sir,” he corrected, stepping back and away from him as he shook his head in denial of what he had just let happen. </p><p>Not only had let happen, but had deliberately egged on. </p><p>“Good,” Mustang spoke. “Are we done here, then?” </p><p>Edward glared at the dismissal, but couldn’t bring himself to argue as the words Mustang had spoken echoed over and over again in his ear. Did he like this? Was he doing this to himself?” “We’re done,” he spoke, shooting the wet stain on his pants, and Mustang’s smug look a glare before turning on his heels and stomping out the door. </p><p>,.,.,.,.,.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2: The Plan </p>
<p>“What do you think you’re doing?” </p>
<p>Edward glared at the bossy tone as he stared down the man in the car. What was he doing here? His golden eyes flickered first to Mustang’s face, and then to the ground as he remembered the last time he had seen him. </p>
<p>Of course, he couldn’t stop thinking about him since. He couldn’t stop thinking about his hands. The ones that had touched him...the ones that bared alchemy’s scars. Edward had gone back to the hotel that night and shut himself in the bathroom. Al had been knocking on the door in worry as he couldn’t keep his hands from unzipping his pants. He couldn’t stop himself from picturing Mustang’s face as his hand wrapped around his cock. He couldn’t bring himself to respond back as Al was still banging on the door as he came to the thought of bending down to his knees in front of the Colonel. </p>
<p>After he had composed himself, he swore never to once again put himself in a position where he could be so reckless. ...That is of course right before making a plan with Al to draw Scar to their position. It didn’t have anything to do with what Mustang had implied. He didn’t actively seek out situations that could harm him. Getting to Scar was the quickest way to draw out the Homunculi. </p>
<p>This was about getting his brother his body back—nothing else. </p>
<p>If there was a feeling of excitement deep within him, well, that was only because he was always ready for a good fight. Scar had hurt him so badly last time. He deserved his revenge. It wouldn’t be like before. He wouldn’t let it be like before. He was going to win. No, he was going to kick that Amestris bastard’s ass, and get revenge for the monster who had killed Nina. </p>
<p>“What I have to,” Ed finally replied, looking up with determination as he refused to be cowering in front of his brother. “We have a plan.” </p>
<p>“Does that plan involve using yourself as bait for Scar?” Roy questioned, dark eyes narrowed as he leaned out of the window. </p>
<p>“What do you care?” Edward questioned, glancing at Hawkeye in the passenger seat. “What are you doing out of the hospital anyways? Aren’t you hurt?” he mocked him. </p>
<p>“Nothing I can’t handle,” the Colonel replied, frowning at him. “This plan is reckless, and it’s not happening.” </p>
<p>“Like hell!” Edward bit out. “I told you we have a plan! It’s the only way to catch them.” </p>
<p>“Fullmetal,” Mustang warned, voice clipped and cutting through his rant. “Get in the car. You’ve already drawn enough attention to yourself. Scar will come for you.” </p>
<p>“What do you think I’m counting on, genius?” he spoke, having gone throughout the entire city doing as much alchemy as he possibly could to draw attention to himself. He wanted to be found. He wanted the fight. He wanted to close his eyes and not see that scarred hand pressed against him. </p>
<p>“This plan is moronic, and I’m not letting it happen,” Roy bit out, and Ed met his eyes with a glare. </p>
<p>“You’re moronic!” he looked over to Al. “What, got nothing to say in defense of us?” </p>
<p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about, brother,” Alfonse murmured. “I said you were being stupid ages ago. Scar exploded us last time.” </p>
<p>“You’re not supposed to take his side!” Edward snapped at his brother, glowering at him as he balled his fists, turning to Mustang. “Don’t you have better things to do than interfering?” </p>
<p>“Not really,” Mustang spoke. “Get in the car, Fullmetal.” </p>
<p>“Piss off, you jackass,” Edward snarled, twitching slightly at the way the Colonel’s eyes narrowed at him. </p>
<p>“What was that?” Mustang spoke, and Edward felt the bottom drop out of his stomach as he was back in the hospital room again. ‘What was that’ Edward’s one good leg trembled. </p>
<p>“I didn’t mean,” his tone shifted, ignoring the look Al was giving him. </p>
<p>“Get in the car,” Roy repeated, and even in his anger, Ed felt the spittle dry up in his mouth. </p>
<p>Edward cursed under his breath, turning his face to the side. “Fine.” </p>
<p>“Fine, what?” Mustang asked, and Edward loathed him in that moment as his cheeks burned hot. </p>
<p>“Fine, sir,” he turned to Al. “Get in. We’ll come up with a different plan.” He looked up as Al was just staring at him. “Did you hear what I said!?” </p>
<p>Al rubbed the back of his head. “I did,” his brother spoke quietly. “I just...I didn’t really think I was supposed to.” His brother turned to look down the alley. “Are you sure, brother?” </p>
<p>“He’s positive,” Mustang clipped. “Both of you get in before we’re spotted.” </p>
<p>Edward looked around, trying to determine for a last time if he was going to go against his convictions and get in the car. He was trying to decide why he felt like he had to when Roy reached out, grabbing onto his metal wrist. Even without the sense of touch, Edward still felt it down his spine. </p>
<p>“I’m not going to ask you again, and I’m not leaving you in this alley to fight that monster.” Mustang yanked on his arm, and this time Ed complied as he opened the back door and crawled inside. </p>
<p>He grunted as he slid over for Al’s armored body. “Where are you taking us anyways?” he mumbled, trying not to think about how easily he had obeyed. Al was never going to let him live it down. He had to be more careful. His brother was far too observant for these kinds of slips. </p>
<p>“Well given the fact that you’ve flashed your skills all over town like some street performer, we have to put you in hiding,” Mustang spoke, speeding down the street. </p>
<p>“A safe house?” Hawkeye questioned, fingers to her chin as she considered. “That didn’t go over well last time. They broke out and caused trouble anyways.” </p>
<p>“Don’t they always?” Mustang stated under his breath. “Let’s split them up...less of a singular target.” </p>
<p>“What?” Al spurted. “Why would you separate us?” </p>
<p>“Because that increases the odds that I can keep at least one of you idiots alive,” the Colonel explained, glancing into the mirror back at them. “Edward, you can go with Hawkeye. I’ll take the bucket of bolts with me.” </p>
<p>“What!?” Al and Ed spoke at once. Edward sprang forward, gripping the back of his seat as he leaned up. </p>
<p>“I’m not splitting up from my brother! Scar could come after him!” he snapped in the fire alchemist’s ear. </p>
<p>“Scar could come after you,” Roy pointed out, meeting his eyes in the rear view mirror. “He’s more likely to look for you at my place. Two birds with one stone and all that.” </p>
<p>“Then we should fight him together!” Edward snapped. “I don’t need babysat by your woman!” </p>
<p>“Watch your mouth,” Hawkeye snapped sharply, and Edward shot her a look of apology. She could almost be scarier than Mustang with her looks. “But I agree, sir. The placement doesn’t make sense. He wants you and Ed. Let me keep Alfonse out of danger. Scar will be drawn to your place...and Alfonse and I will be waiting in the wings.” </p>
<p>“I don’t like this plan,” Roy spoke, jaw clenched as he stared at the road. </p>
<p>“Why?” Edward asked mockingly. “Because you didn’t come up with it?” </p>
<p>Roy looked over at him to glare, their faces inches apart in the car as Edward had practically crawled into the front seat. “Because it saddles me with you,” he spoke with distaste, looking over at Hawkeye. “You both need to be scouting the city if we’re meant to draw him in. Cut him off before he can reach us.” </p>
<p>“What about the homunculi?” Edward asked, knowing what the plan was really about. “We need to find them.” </p>
<p>“Yeah...yeah...kid,” Mustang murmured. “You’re like a broken record. We’re already working on it. This is just an unfortunate detour.” </p>
<p>“Why are you doing it again?” Edward questioned, leaning forward as his hand pressed up against Mustang’s shoulders, not noticing how he gritted his teeth in annoyance. </p>
<p>“Because he’s worried about us,” Al spoke from the back, and Edward grunted as armored hands wrapped around his waist and pulled him back to sitting. “He doesn’t want us to get hurt.” </p>
<p>Edward crossed his arms over his chest, glancing once more up to the mirror to meet Roy’s dark eyes. He wouldn’t believe this had anything to do with what had happened at the hospital. The Colonel was an asshole, but he had always seemed to step in when they were in too much trouble. That—or at least be there to pick up the literal pieces afterwards. </p>
<p>He didn’t want to even think about what it meant that he was going to Mustang’s house. </p>
<p>He was going to stay at Mustang’s house. </p>
<p>He was going to stay without Alfonse at Mustang’s house. </p>
<p>“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Alfonse whispered over to him, and Edward looked over with a start. He thought that this was probably the exact opposite of a good idea. In fact, he thought this might be the worst idea he had ever heard. So why wasn’t he saying no? Why had he gotten in the car? Why had he agreed to be split up? Why had he pushed so hard for it to not be Al who stayed with the flamed bastard? </p>
<p>Edward scoffed, not allowing any of his insecurities to be seen as he gave Al a look of reassurance. “It’ll be fine. It might be better...getting the drop on him. When he comes for us, you can be there as back up.” </p>
<p>“What if he smashes you to pieces?” Alfonse asked in worry, and he could sense his brother’s anxiety. </p>
<p>“He won’t,” Edward assured him, looking up towards the front. “I have the Flame Alchemist protecting me, after all,” he spoke mockingly. </p>
<p>“For some reason that doesn’t make me feel any better,” Al mumbled under his breath, and Edward could appreciate the sentiment. The thought of being alone with Mustang didn’t make him feel any better either. </p>
<p>They pulled up to what looked to be an old coffee factory, and Ed stared up the old building. “Mustang, you live here?” He glance towards the front briefly to see his superior officer rolling his eyes. </p>
<p>“Obviously not,” he managed to rebuke before turning toward the Lieutenant. “Use the walkie if there’s any problems. I’ll do the same.Stay off the phones.” </p>
<p>“Sir,” Hawkeye acknowledged with a nod, and how easily the obedience fell from her annoyed Ed to his core.  </p>
<p>He turned to his brother. “Send up a flare if you need help,” he told him. “I’ll come running.” </p>
<p>“I’m not the one that pissed him off,” Alfonse spoke, worry lacing his voice. “Brother, I don’t like this. I don’t like not being there to keep you out of trouble.” </p>
<p>“I’m sure you’ll still do your part,” Edward assured him with a smile. “Besides, just be glad you didn’t get stuck with the surly bastard. At least yours is nice.” </p>
<p>“I heard that,” Roy mumbled, and Edward shot him a small smirk. A smirk that faded as he once more met Mustang’s eyes in the mirror. </p>
<p>“Hopefully with the ruckus we created, it won’t take him long to find us...if at all,” Edward spoke, a pang of worry filling him as Al and Hawkeye stepped out. “Remember, send up a flare!” he called to his brother, fumbling over the seats to crawl into the front. </p>
<p>“Don’t annoy him too much, brother,” Alfonse warned, waving as Hawkeye motioned them towards the entrance of the safehouse. </p>
<p>Edward pressed himself up against the window, watching for his brother until they rounded the corner, worry tightening in his gut. “I don’t understand why it matters if he comes for us out in the streets, or if we’re hiding at your house.” </p>
<p>“Because we’re laying a trap, Fullmetal. One where we can control the environment,” Mustang explained. “You going off to martyr yourself is exactly what Scar and the Homunculi will expect. I’m attempting to throw them off their game and finally get a leg up.” </p>
<p>Edward sighed, leaning back in the seat as he stared up at the ceiling. “I suppose. Seems less fun though to hide.” </p>
<p>“Trust me,” Mustang spoke, turning the corner and heading up a long driveway. “I know what I’m doing, despite what the puny brain of yours might think.” </p>
<p>“My brain is the one thing that’s not puny, you know,” he grumbled, focused more on if his brother was okay, rather than the fact that they were parking at Mustang’s house. </p>
<p>“So you admit the rest of you is puny, then?” the Colonel mocked. “How unlike you, Fullmetal.” </p>
<p>Edward shot him a glare, opening his mouth to yell when he caught sight of the mansion behind him. “This is your house?” It was a colonial style mansion, with white pillars spanning up towards the sky. The rest was made of brick, and a huge porch wrapping around the top floor for when summers in Central got too much to bear. “They set you up here?” </p>
<p>“What can I say?” Mustang admitted. “They treat their officers well.” He reached out then, and Ed started as a finger pressed under his jaw, pushing his mouth closed. “Do try to contain yourself. It’s never good to be quite so eager.” </p>
<p>Edward swallowed hard, breath hitching as that gloved hand trailed along his chin. He met Mustang’s eyes as he tried not to think about the fact that the last time they had been together he had locked himself in the bathroom until he had cum all over his own face. </p>
<p>He slapped at the hand on his chin, breaking the connection and stepping out of the car to look around the impressive grounds and gardens. “You live here by yourself?” </p>
<p>“Sometimes,” Mustang replied, following him towards the doorway. “There’s the cleaning lady...and the gardener...and the chef.” </p>
<p>“Your life sounds so hard,” Edward mocked, staring over at him in jealousy. </p>
<p>“Oh?” Mustang questioned. “Does your generous Alchemist salary not provide you with any luxuries, Elric?” he called out his hypocrisy, and Edward shot him a glare. </p>
<p>“There’s a big difference,” he pointed out, motioning towards the two giant double doors leading into the monstrosity of a mansion. </p>
<p>“Well, you haven’t accomplished quite as much,” Roy looked over to him as he unlocked the heavy yellow door. “Yet. But I wouldn’t put it past you.” </p>
<p>“Don’t think I have quite the same ear for politics as you do,” Edward replied, stepping into the grand foyer as his eyes widened to take in the luxury. </p>
<p>“I consider my own skills from time to time,” Mustang admitted, taking off his gloves and jacket by the entryway as he toed off his boots. “I’ll let you praise me when we figure out who's behind this mess.” </p>
<p>Edward took off his own jacket and boots, feeling slightly self-conscious as they took away yet another inch of his height as he followed Mustang towards the kitchen. “So what do you do with all this space?” he asked the Colonel as he glanced around. “Can’t really imagine you the type for parties.” </p>
<p>“What would you know about it, exactly?” Roy questioned, heading towards the ice box as he opened it to grab out a bottle. “You think you know what I get up to in my spare time, Fullmetal?” </p>
<p>Edward’s eye twitched as he glared at Mustang’s antagonist attitude. “I could imagine,” he managed, trying not to remember the hospital...to that hand slipping into his dark jeans. He tried not to remember how easily he had lost it to this man. </p>
<p>Mustang poured himself a glass of whiskey, and Edward watched as he practically drank half the glass in one go. “Just going to get drunk then?” he questioned, as the alcoholic hadn’t even bothered to add any ice first. </p>
<p>“Dealing with you?” Mustang asked. “Absolutely.” </p>
<p>“What if Scar comes tonight?” Edward asked. “The last time you ended up pretty worthless against him. You going to add being drunk to hinder you as well?” he mocked. </p>
<p>Mustang just stared at him, contemplating before he headed to the cabinet for another glass. He set it in front of Ed as he poured a small amount. “Try some. You might like it.” </p>
<p>Edward frowned at the glass, picking it up and bringing it to his nose. “It smells like smoke and sadness,” he managed, taking a drink regardless as he made a face. He struggled not to cough, swallowing the liquid and frowning as it seemed to burn in his chest. “Why do people like that stuff? So nasty.” </p>
<p>“You’d be surprised what can grow on you,” Roy murmured, pouring himself another glass. “Listen, I wanted to talk to you.” </p>
<p>Edward placed his hands on the counter, gripping it in nervousness as he didn’t like the wary tone in Mustang’s voice. “Aren’t we talking?” </p>
<p>“It can’t happen again,” Mustang plunged in, no hesitation in his voice. “Maybe I brought you here as some subconscious need, but I realized on the drive over that it’s a need we can’t give into.” </p>
<p>“Why?” Edward growled, eyes narrowed as he didn’t realize where his fight had come from. It’s not like he wanted anything to happen with the bastard. </p>
<p>“Because it’s wrong,” Mustang replied, frowning at him. </p>
<p>“Why?” Edward asked again, even more annoyed as he had written him off as a sin. </p>
<p>Roy brought the glass up to his lips, watching him over the counter. “You know why. You’re not so dumb as to not realize.” </p>
<p>“Who cares about age!” Edward bit out. “When has my age ever equaled my abilities? You think that’s any different now? You think I can’t give you what you want?” </p>
<p>Mustang let out a laugh, taking another sip as he watched him from across the island. “And what is it that you imagine I want, Fullmetal?” </p>
<p>Edward frowned at that, shifting in nervousness. “Sex?” he managed, socked foot pressing up against his metal one as he gripped the counter harder. </p>
<p>“Something like that,” Mustang murmured. “Can you even look at me when you tell me that?” </p>
<p>Never being one to back down from a challenge, Ed’s face snapped up to look at the man. “You want sex,” he spoke. “You want sex with me.” </p>
<p>“Very presumptuous to think it’s you,” Roy spoke, setting down his glass. “I like girls, brat.” </p>
<p>“Then why did you touch me?” Edward bit back, not knowing why he couldn’t ever seem to keep his temper around this man. </p>
<p>Mustang shrugged. “Call it curiosity.” </p>
<p>“Curiosity?” Edward questioned with a frown. “You put your hand down my pants out of curiosity!?”</p>
<p>“Don’t get so upset,” the flame alchemist tried to calm him. “I’m doing what’s best for both of us here.” </p>
<p>“No,” Ed spoke with stubborn determination. </p>
<p>“No?” Mustang questioned in amusement. “No, what?” </p>
<p>“No, you don’t get to just decide what’s best for me. You’ve always let me make my own decisions before. You’ve always taught me.” He eyed Mustang warily before he stepped around the counter towards him. “So teach me.” </p>
<p>Mustang sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he shook his head. “You’re such a moron.” </p>
<p>“I’m not a moron!” Edward finally reached him, grabbing for his shoulder as he twisted his body towards him. “I’ve been through things you couldn’t even imagine. Do you really think I’m scared of anything you could throw at me?” He’d seen the other side. This was nothing. This was what he wanted, even if his stomach was a nervous pit of terror. </p>
<p>Roy reached out then, swiping a finger along Edward’s jawline as he tilted his chin up. “So brave…” he praised. “What am I going to do with you?” </p>
<p>“What do you want to do with me?” Edward questioned, forcing his voice not to tremble as his hands reached out for Mustang’s belt, eyes locked with his as he slowly undid it. </p>
<p>“Dangerous question,” the Colonel spoke, voice low as Ed lowered his zipper, hand hesitant to push inside out of fear of what he would find. </p>
<p>“I know.” Ed held his breath, pushing his good hand into the uniform slacks as his eyes widened slightly to palm the weight of Mustang’s semi hardened thick cock. He had never felt any besides his own before, and he experimentally ran his hand all the way down the impressive length, twisting around to cup beneath his testicles as he heard the Colonel intake a breath. </p>
<p>Roy tilted his head, as if debating something as Ed’s fingertips just barely breached his boxers. Edward cried out as his hand was yanked out of those pants as Roy leaned down to wrap his arms around his waist and yank him up off the floor. He grunted as he was spun around and slammed back over the kitchen island. The bottle of whiskey tipped over, the smoky liquid beginning to seep out and soaking the side of his face and hair as he struggled. </p>
<p>“Ah, look what you did,” Roy murmured as Edward struggled against the arms pressing him into the counter. He was barely able to get his feet underneath him as Roy yanked at his shoulder. “That was a good bottle. Aged 15 years.” Roy twisted Edward’s metal arm further behind his back, making him moan despite the pain and fear as that burgeoning erection now pressed up against the back of his jeans. </p>
<p>“What the hell gives you bastard?!” Edward bit back, thrusting back to try to get leverage as he pressed further against Mustang’s arousal. </p>
<p>A hand fisted in the back of his hair, pulling at his braid as he forced him further into the counter, and the smell of whiskey was making him choke as he struggled to turn his head. “I think it’s time we had a lesson on insubordination, don’t you? Did I tell you that you could touch me, Fullmetal?” </p>
<p>Edward spit out the whiskey on his lips, trying to reach back with his free arm to punch the bastard. Roy grabbed it and twisted it behind him as well, hand coming back to his hair and slamming his face back into the whiskey. </p>
<p>“That’s not an answer to my question, and so I’ll go ahead and ask it again.” Mustang pointedly thrust up against him as he said this, and Edward felt his cock stir in his own jeans. “Did I give you permission to touch me?” </p>
<p>Edward glared back at the other, twisting his hips to try to get some leverage, ignoring the fact that as he did it he was just rubbing over and over again across that impressive erection. “No.” </p>
<p>“No, what?” Mustang questioned, hand tightening in his hair. </p>
<p>“No, sir,” Ed managed, stopping struggling as he instead fought to just turn his head to look at him. Mustang’s dark eyes were blown, his mouth open in a pant as he watched him. “I know you wanted it.” </p>
<p>“And I know you want this,” Mustang responded, thrusting up against him as Edward moaned. “Tell me why you were trying to draw out Scar.” </p>
<p>“I told you why,” Edward spoke, not understanding the question. “We wanted to draw out the homunculi.” </p>
<p>“So you went by yourself to face someone who literally tore you apart,” Roy tugged at his metal arm, the sharp pain a reminded of what had happened the last time. “Did you want to succeed?”</p>
<p>“Of course I did you mor—” He was cut off as Mustang yanked up his face, slamming it back down into the spilled whiskey as he reached between him and the island to work on his belt as Ed sputtered and forced himself to drink the liquid. </p>
<p>“What was that now?” Mustang questioned, yanking the belt out of its loop as it snapped to the side in a whip, and he pulled up Edward’s now soaked and dazed face. </p>
<p>“Yes, sir…” he managed, leaning forward and leaning his wet face against Roy’s forehead as he panted. “This what gets you off? You want me to play with you? Because I will. This isn’t going to scare me off.” </p>
<p>The arousal faded slowly off of Mustang’s face as he looked down to what he had been doing, and back up to the mess that Edward seemed to be in. “You never know what’s good for you.” </p>
<p>Ed nodded, licking his lips as he could only taste whiskey. “So I’ve been told.” </p>
<p>Mustang sighed, and Edward threw his head back on the Colonel’s shoulder as lips found their way to his neck, lapping at the flesh there. Mustang stretched down his tank top, kissing along the scar tissue just above his shoulder. </p>
<p>“Don’t just like the pain then, huh?” he questioned, and Ed moaned as Mustang secured the belt around his hands. “Get on your knees.” </p>
<p>Roy backed up from him, allowing Edward room to turn around to face him. Hands secured behind him as he watched Mustang slip his pants down to the floor. His golden eyes were wide in arousal and fear as he removed the white boxers as well, revealing the dark red leaking cock. </p>
<p>“So, it is what gets you off,” he observed, testing at how tight the belt was as he flexed his fingers and twisted his wrists. “I want you to kiss me first.” Edward motioned down to the spot in front of Mustang. “Then I’ll get down for you.” </p>
<p>“Brat,” Mustang said lowly. “There’s a lot more things than getting down that you’re going to do for me. Get on your knees...or I’ll make you.” </p>
<p>“Kiss me first,” Edward demanded, trying not to let Mustang see his jaw tremble as he thought about how he had no idea what he was doing. What if he disappointed him? What if he couldn’t get him off? What if Mustang decided to put an end to this before it even started? </p>
<p>“I’ll kiss you after,” Roy relented. “If you do a good job.” </p>
<p>“You doubt that I have skills?” Edward rebuked, narrowing his eyes as he was read so easily. </p>
<p>“I doubt that you have these skills. You practically scream virgin. Just like in everything else, you turn out to be a pain in this ass to bed as well.” </p>
<p>“I’m currently belted and covered in whiskey in your kitchen, asshole!” Edward barked. “So I wouldn’t exactly say you’re a peach yourself.” </p>
<p>Mustang frowned, walking forward as he lashed out, side slapping into Edward’s bad hip. Pain lashed through his leg and it gave out from underneath him as he sank to the floor. He turned golden eyes back up to glare, but grunted as his hair was once more grabbed. He’d have to remember that that particular move seemed to get the surly Colonel off the most. ...Maybe he liked to have something to hold onto?</p>
<p>Edward struggled with his hands behind his back, looking up in nervousness as a pearl of precum dripped from Mustang’s length. “Mustang…” he bit his lip at the slip. “Sir...I don’t know how…” He understood the concept of course, but he didn’t know how to start. </p>
<p>“Open your mouth,” Mustang supplied, fingers tracing through his hair. “Cover your teeth….I’ll take care of the rest.” Edward inhaled the scent of Roy’s arousal as his cock rubbed against his chin. “And if you bite me brat...we will have a problem,” he managed, before shoving the entire length of himself into Ed’s mouth. </p>
<p>Edward choked, doing his best not to bite down as the meaty flesh pressed against his tongue. He lapped at the taste, knitting his eyebrows at the salty flavor. Just as he was getting used to the feeling, Mustang pulled out and shoved all the way back in. </p>
<p>He struggled not to gag as the pace continue, bound and pressed back against the island as Roy used the leverage he had in his hair to pull him even further forward sot that Roy’s cock hit the back of his throat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He glared up at him, about to pull back and tell him to stop when he heard the almost wanton way that Mustang moaned. “You look so good like this,” the alchemist praised. “Finally quiet...those lips wrapped around me.” </p>
<p>Arousal coursed through his blood at the praise, shifting on the ground as his own erection was painfully neglected by this point. He tried his best to suck at the flesh pressed inside him, drool dripping down his chin as Roy tilt back his head to get a better angle. </p>
<p>“Why did you come into that hospital room?” Roy moaned. “Why did you have to tempt me...why did you have to be so willing?” He struggled not to gag as the thrusts sped up, Roy pressing all the way into the back of his throat as his nose was buried in his dark curls. </p>
<p>“You going to take my cum, Fullmetal?” Mustang spoke dirtily as Edward moved his own hips to get friction in his jeans. “You going to swallow every drop?” Golden eyes looked up at him at that, slowly nodding his head in consent as Mustang grabbed for the back of his head, yanking him forward until he choked and his throat convulsed around him. He shut his eyes as he tried not to cough as warm semen poured down his throat. </p>
<p>Mustang pulled back with a wet plop, looking expectantly down at him as Edward swallowed obediently. He was an absolute mess from the whiskey, but he still licked his lips clean in front of his superior as he stared up at him for more. </p>
<p>The Colonel lunged forward, shoving Edward down as he quickly undid the binding on his wrists. Once they were free, Ed sat up just in time for Roy to lean down to scoop him up. </p>
<p>Edward moaned as he was lifted easily despite the automail to be placed onto the island, and then there were lips covering his swollen and messy mouth. Stars exploded behind his eyes as his arms came to wrap around Roy’s neck, pulling him closer as a dominant tongue pressed into the ruin that now was his mouth. </p>
<p>He felt something building as they kissed, moving his hips languidly against the other’s as a talented tongue slid along his to clean him of his taste. Mustang’s hand cupped his cheek as he kissed him almost gently from what they had been doing. The comparison was jarring in his mind as it all came to a head. </p>
<p>The alchemist pulled away with a gasp, feeling the inside of his pants wetten as he watched Roy with heavy lidded eyes. His non metal hand stroked through Roy’s soft dark hair, content and sleepy as his legs wrapped around the other to pull him close. “That was…” </p>
<p>“Did you just cum?” Roy asked, interrupting him as Edward blushed at the scrutiny. </p>
<p>“You should take it as a compliment, asshole!” he managed, shoving at Roy’s face. “It wasn’t just the kiss!”</p>
<p>“We’re really going to have to do something about that problem of yours for next time,” Roy assured him, and Edward quieted as lips pressed to his cheek.</p>
<p>“Next time?” he asked slowly, and Roy nodded, burying his face in his neck. “Another annoyance to add to my list of things I have to worry about.” He pulled back, leaning down to grab for his pants. “Guest rooms are up the stairs to the right. Pick any one you want. I have work to do.” </p>
<p>“Guest room?” Edward questioned, because he had thought. ...Well…</p>
<p>Roy grinned at him, shaking his head. “I’m not sharing a bed with you, brat. Pick any one you want, and I’ll see you in the morning. My chef makes an excellent omelet.” </p>
<p>He lifted up the whiskey, eyeing the empty bottle and mess with distaste. “You really did ruin a perfectly good bottle.” He walked away, but not before Edward heard him mumble under his breath. “Just what am I going to do with him?” <br/>,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lessons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3: Lessons</p>
<p>Ed felt his eye twitch as he sat wrapped up in a blanket on Mustang’s couch. He had woken up early, not able to sleep after what had happened the previous night. How could he...not after the way Mustang had touched him. ...After what they had done together. </p>
<p>He laid awake in the fancy guest room he had chosen. If he were being perfectly honest with himself, he had chosen the one closest to the Colonel’s room. Perhaps he could pretend the haughty bastard hadn’t just shoved his cock down his throat and then told him he was going to bed. </p>
<p>At the break of dawn he had softly padded down the stairs, determined to brew some coffee and determine just what he was going to do to draw Scar to him while being hidden away. He found that a fresh pot had already been made. Now he sipped at it as he watched Mustang’s various staff cook what had to be a four course breakfast, all the while scrubbing down the house until it was immaculate. </p>
<p>“Spoiled bastard,” he mumbled under his breath as an entire buffet was laid out on the counter before the cooks wished him well and left. Did he really have a staff like this for every morning? Was he really this pampered? He supposed that military checks really did pay well when you weren’t having to spend every cent on constantly fixing up automail and trips around the globe. </p>
<p>Golden eyes flickered over to the stairs as he heard a waning yawn. Mustang was clad in just a pair of green flannel pajama pants, t-shirt, and a robe, rubbing at his eyes as they managed to fall on him. “You’re awake.” </p>
<p>“Well what did you expect, that I would sleep all day?” Ed questioned. “There’s a mass murderer on my heels.” </p>
<p>Mustang shrugged, still looking exhausted as he headed towards the kitchen with a zombie like glaze to his eyes. “He doesn’t know you’re here.” </p>
<p>“Yet,” Ed argued, popping up from his spot on the couch as he realized he was still only just clad in a dark t-shirt and boxers as he followed after Mustang to the kitchen. “He doesn’t know where I’m at yet.” </p>
<p>“What were you thinking exactly, Fullmetal?” the Colonel questioned. “Did you want me to take out an ad in the paper?” He grabbed for a stack of plates, handing one over. “Eat, maybe it’ll make you shoot up a few inches.” </p>
<p>Edward glowed, but grabbed for a plate regardless, starting to pile it high with eggs and sausage. “Do we have a plan?” </p>
<p>Mustang motioned towards the food, pouring himself a cup of coffee. “Breakfast.”</p>
<p>“I meant with Scar!” Ed bristled, glowering at his superior as his hackles seemed to always stand on end when it came to him. </p>
<p>Grunting under his breath, Mustang brought a hand up to his face at the noise. “I knew what you meant brat, simmer down. Eat, and then we’ll worry about the idiotic trouble you’ve gotten yourself into.” </p>
<p>“And when would that be, exactly?” Edward gruffed. “When they force themselves into that warehouse with Hawkeye and Al!?”</p>
<p>“Are you suggesting I’m willing to kill my closest soldier as well as your kid brother?” Mustang questioned, and the glare he sent his way made him twitch. “Do you consider me a monster?”</p>
<p>“I consider you opportunistic,” Ed interjected, not about to fall for this introspective nonsense. He knew exactly what kind of a person Colonel Mustang was. </p>
<p>Mustang’s mouth tilted up into a grin. “I suppose it’s not the strangest assumption, and yet…”</p>
<p>“And yet?” Edward argued, eyebrow raised.</p>
<p>“And yet…” Mustang mused. “I get the strangest feeling like we’re heading towards disaster once we get there.” </p>
<p>“So you’re a pessimist?’ Edward questioned, sipping on the strong coffee.</p>
<p>“I’d like to consider myself more of a realist,” Roy continued. “At least for most things in my life.”</p>
<p>“Except for how much you want me,” Edward murmured, never breaking contact with his eyes as he said the boldest words that had ever left his lips.</p>
<p>“Want you…” Roy murmured. “You really have become bold and assuming.” He grabbed for a cup of coffee, inhaling the scent as his dark eyes trailed over him. </p>
<p>“It’s not assuming,” Edward argued. “You kissed me last night.” </p>
<p>“I did a lot more than kiss you last night,” Roy pointed out. “If you’re going to be this clingy, then we’re going to have to stop.” </p>
<p>“I’m not clingy, asshole!” Ed bristled. “Stop acting like last night never happened.” </p>
<p>“Stop acting like a child,” Roy snapped right back. “Come here. Now.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Edward didn’t move, staring warily as the Colonel seemed to have lost patience with him as he watched him. “Why?” </p>
<p>“Why?” the Colonel questioned, voice taking on that strange clipped darkness. </p>
<p>He stared at Mustang, feeling that same pull in his belly that he had the night before. The need to obey was annoyingly prominent in his mind as he swallowed deep. “Thought you wanted breakfast?” </p>
<p>“Get over here now, or I’ll come get you.” The command turned unquestioning as he stared him down. </p>
<p>Edward inhaled shakily, finding himself obeying as he came over to the counter Roy sat at, eyes wide as he stared up at him in nervousness. “Sorry.” </p>
<p>Mustang leaned forward, mouth pressed against Edward’s messy bedridden hair. “Sorry what?” </p>
<p>He swallowed hard, feeling a wave of arousal travel directly to his cock. “Sorry, sir,” he corrected himself, hands moving without being to helped as they slid up Mustang’s chest, wrapping around his neck before he could stop himself as he leaned up on his toes for a kiss. </p>
<p>His automail hand tightened in Roy’s dark tresses the moment their mouths touched, leaning further into the kiss as his superior’s mouth opened slightly in shock. Mustang reached down, grabbing for the back of his thighs as he pulled him up and onto his lap as they continued to kiss. </p>
<p>Edward moaned, slotting their hips together as he straddled Mustang’s waist, groaning at the feel of the burgeoning hardness below him. Roy’s hand grabbed his blond braid, yanking it hard to pull him away from his mouth. </p>
<p>“Bold,” he breathed out, yanking the other’s head back to stare right down into golden eyes as Edward didn’t dare pull away. </p>
<p>“You were taking too long,” Ed breathed. “And I wanted to kiss you. So are you going to keep bitching about it, or are you going to get back to it?” </p>
<p>“Get to it?” Mustang questioned, fingers trailing down Ed’s neck. “And just what do you think it is, Fullmetal?” </p>
<p>He met those dark eyes, nervousness overriding confusion as he shifted atop that lap. “I’d let you.” </p>
<p>“You’re let me, what?” Mustang prodded, hands traveling down to his hips as he began to rock him on top of his lap. </p>
<p>“You want me to say it?” Ed asked, feeling his cock harden in his boxers as his mouth opened in a pant, leaning his forehead against the Colonel’s. </p>
<p>“Oh absolutely,” Mustang spoke, hands gripping his buttocks as he pulled him closer. “It’s not fun if I can’t watch you squirm.” </p>
<p>“Pervert,” Edward breathed, forehead crinkling as Mustang thrust against his backside. “You can fuck me.” He wasn’t going to back down, or show weakness. He wouldn’t give the bastard any reason to tell him no. </p>
<p>Mustang gave a short whistle at the statement, one of his hands cupping his cheek. “Such filth coming from you, Fullmetal. Fuck you?” he asked. “Should I just bend you over the counter?” </p>
<p>“You didn’t seem to have a problem with it last night.” Ed’s cheeks were burning, not liking the almost evil glint of amusement on Mustang’s face. </p>
<p>“I didn’t fuck you last night,” Mustang reminded him. </p>
<p>“Well obviously,” Ed rolled his eyes, and upon seeing the annoyance on the other’s face he quickly added. “Sir.” </p>
<p>Roy leaned in, kissing him without prompt as he yanked him closer by the back of his head. “Good. You’re learning. Would you like to learn something else?” </p>
<p>“Always was an eager student,” Ed agreed, kissing him again softly as he couldn’t seem to help himself. “Especially if it gets me what I want.” </p>
<p>“Oh?” Roy questioned, eyebrow arched. “So eager to take your superior’s cock?” </p>
<p>Golden eyes flickered away at the crude words, feeling his cheeks heat up again as he nodded slowly. “I’m not scared of you.” </p>
<p>“Choice words,” Roy pointed out, seeming to debate with himself as he glanced over out of the room. “It’s not how it should be, you know.” Mustang’s face was filled with doubt. “I shouldn’t be the one to take this from you.” </p>
<p>“So I should go find someone else then?” Ed asked, annoyed frustration in his tone. “Let them break me in?” He shifted self-consciously on that lap, not knowing if he was too heavy with the automail leg. </p>
<p>Roy grinned at the question, pulling out the braid as he ran his hand through the messy blond hair. “Are you trying to make me jealous?” Ed glared at the assumption, not liking being caught so easily. “And who would you like to, as you so eloquently put it, break you in?” </p>
<p>No one. He only wanted the smug jackass currently smirking at him in triumph. He only wanted the smug jackass who knew exactly where he had him, and Edward was powerless to argue as Mustang moved to lift him up off the chair. </p>
<p>Ed clung around him, searching his eyes for any strain as he carried him a few rooms over, dropping him down onto the couch. He grunted, shifting onto the piece of furniture as he stared up at the Colonel in question. “What gives, jackass?” </p>
<p>“Take off your clothes.” The command was breathy, but left no room for argument as Roy stared down at him. “It’s time for you to prove your abilities as a scholar.” He shifted at the words, shyness taking over arousal as he had yet to be fully naked in front of the man. ...Had yet to be naked in front of anyone really since the accident. “Now Fullmetal.” </p>
<p>Edward exhaled in resignation and nervousness, hands slightly shaking as he slipped off his t-shirt first, throwing it across the room. Mustang’s eyes followed it in disapproval of no doubt dirtying his house, but he didn’t say anything as they landed back on the way he slowly pushed his boxers down over his hips. </p>
<p>His eyes were downcast as the boxers caught slightly on his member pressed up against his lower belly, remembering full well the mockery Mustang had shown him in the room when he had felt it. Mockery, that upon thinking about it, made his cock pulse as precum dripped from the tip. </p>
<p>“This turn you on, Pipsqueak?” the Colonel asked. “You want to show me how much?” Edward looked up at that, forcing himself to meet those mocking eyes, swallowing hard at the lust he saw reflected in them. “Spread your legs.” </p>
<p>He could do nothing but obey at the commanding tone of voice, stripping the boxers all the way off to give him more leverage as he spread his legs, leaving no more to the imagination as he laid back on the couch, propped up by some kind of itchy pillow. “Are you going to get this over with or not?” </p>
<p>“Not.” His mouth turned down into a frown at the reply, glowering up at the man as his eyes remained glued on the area between his legs. “I said this was a lesson, not a demonstration. Stay there.” </p>
<p>He struggled to obey as his head fell to the side of the pillow, tracking Roy’s movements as he headed down the hallway. His breath hitched in curiosity as the alchemist came back with a bottle, uncapping it as he came to stand over him. He smirked devilishly as he upended the bottle, pouring a clear gel over his hard cock, trailing it down to pool between his spread legs. </p>
<p>“Wouldn’t want to get you hurt...even though I know you’d enjoy it,” he teased, and whatever he had poured onto him began to heat up as it tingled and he shifted. “Open yourself up.” </p>
<p>“Should I be worried that you just have this on hand?” Ed asked, gut tightened in nervous anticipation as he stared up at the other. “Instilled these ‘lessons’ before, have you?” </p>
<p>Roy smirked at the assumption, looming over him. “I didn’t ask you to run your mouth, did I? We already had a lesson with that certain part of your anatomy. Show me just how wide you can stretch for me. I need to know I’ll fit.” Ed bit his lips at the words, feeling the instigation run out of him as his hand slowly drew down his body, sweeping through the lube as it slid over his hardness and down below his legs. He looked up expectantly as his fingers touched the tight ring between his legs, swirling it with the gel as his skin continued to tingle. “One finger first.” </p>
<p>His pointer finger breached the tight hole at the command, making a face at the odd feeling as he squirmed on the couch. He experimentally moved the finger inside himself, gritting his teeth at how uncomfortable it was as Roy’s hand came to slip down his own pants just enough to pull out his sizable cock. </p>
<p>“Another,” was the breathy command, and Ed did all that he could to obey as he watched Mustang’s hand wrap around himself, slowly beginning to pump up and down as Ed made a keening sound at the second finger. “Stretch them out.” Roy’s voice was dark, commanding in a way that made Ed moan in both pain and pleasure as he spread his two fingers out as far as they would go. </p>
<p>Roy reached down, hand swiping across the wetness on his stomach, before bringing the lube mixed with precum back to his own cock, using it to pump himself faster. “Another. You won’t fit me yet.” </p>
<p>He wasn’t even being a cocky bastard, because Edward could see just what was in store for him as he pushed in a third finger, wincing at the pain as his own neglected cock dripped against his belly. </p>
<p>“Thrust,” Roy husked, hand pumping faster now as Edward copied, moaning as he attempted to keep up with the pace. “Faster.” Edward obeyed, panting as he pushed as deep as his fingers would allow him, crying out as he scraped up against something inside him that shot pleasure directly to his cock. “Found something you like, brat?” the Colonel questioned. “Do you want more?” </p>
<p>Edward let out a gasp, curling his toes as he struggled to hold back. “Yes,” he managed, spreading his legs wider as his chest hitched. “Shit…” was all he managed, before the pleasure overtook him, and he clenched tight around his own fingers as his cock spurted up against his hip bone, adding to the mess covering him as he cried out and arched with the pleasure. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry…” Edward managed, staring up at Mustang as his cheeks were bright red with embarrassment at how long he had once more lasted as Roy’s hand paused as he stared down at him with a frown. </p>
<p>“We really must do something about your lasting abilities, Fullmetal.” He began to pump himself again as he opened his mouth to defend himself, gasping as Roy came with another stroke, and warm cum splattered across his chin and into his open mouth. </p>
<p>Shock filled him as he realized the implications, shame curling in his belly as he turned bright golden eyes up to the other as he closed his mouth, swallowing the salty substance. He didn’t dare yet wipe his face as he began to withdraw his fingers. </p>
<p>“You were right, Fullmetal,” Roy spoke then, not attempting at all to improve the mess he had made across his face. “You are a quick learner.” Roy pulled his pants back over himself. “What a mess you’ve made of things.” </p>
<p>Edward ignored the rebuke, pushing himself up onto his knees on the couch before grabbing Roy by the front of the shirt and yanking him back down to his mouth. The alchemist kissed him back, arms wrapping around his back as he pulled him close, seeming to ignore the mess he was now covered in as a tongue pressed into his mouth and Ed’s head swam with the aftershocks. </p>
<p>Mustang pulled away, mouth sliding along the cum still coated on his cheek to press against his ear. “You really don’t know what’s good for you.” </p>
<p>“Never have,” Edward agreed, clinging tighter. “Can we go kick Scar’s ass now?” </p>
<p>Mustang gave a curt laugh, pulling back to tip Ed’s chin up with his finger. “I suppose I have to award you with something. Might as well be with your own insanity.” </p>
<p>“After breakfast,” Edward spoke, sighing as he was kissed once more as Roy carried him back to the kitchen. </p>
<p>“After breakfast,” was the stern agreement, and Edward tried to ignore the nervousness that came from the thought of facing the Ishvalian. Instead he focused on the fact that Mustang had initiated one of their kisses. He sat Edward back down on the same stool he had been sitting on earlier, eyes roaming over his nudeness. “I’m going to shower. I’d wash my face if I were you before Al sees just how much of an obedient military dog you’ve become,” Mustang mocked him, before pulling away and leaving him both debauched and very much still starving. <br/>,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The world is terrible so I decided to write smut. This may eventually become more than smut and grow a plot, but for right now it’s just making me feel better. Please review!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I was watching FMA today on a binge, and I didn’t find any stories that fit my mindset. So, much like Thanos, I decided to do it myself. Please let me know what you think about that start. Edward clearly has issues….this will probably be mostly smut...but with plot! Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>